1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sound output method and a device utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone, such as a broadcasting phone or a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP) phone has a built-in multimedia player as a main function therein. Accordingly, a user of such mobile phone can enjoy various contents through the mobile phone, and a demand for a sound output device (referred to as “earphone” or “headset”) is recently increasing.
Bluetooth® is a standard for performing low-power wireless communication in a local area network, and processing information transmission between devices such as a computer, a mobile phone, a headset, a personal mobile information terminal, such as a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), a Personal Computer (PC), and a printer. Bluetooth® is a communication technology which can transmit and receive data wirelessly between ten to a maximum of several hundred meters. The data transmission speed of Bluetooth® is 433.9 kbps in a symmetrical communication mode and 723.2 kbps in an asymmetrical communication mode. For voice transmission, a 64 kbps synchronization transmission scheme and the like are used. Bluetooth® processes inquiry functions and the like through wireless access and mobile communication between a wireless headset, a wireless keyboard, a PDA, a laptop, a camera and a mobile terminal and a peripheral device.
A magnet embedded in a sound output device, i.e., a headset or an earphone, has been used to couple both ends of the device. A user controls an electronic device that is wirelessly connected to the sound output device, using a button located in a cover of the sound output device. However, due to the size of the headset and earphone, the button is small in size, and the user will often have a problem properly using the button.